Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again
by Orlandoroxmysox
Summary: She sobbed into his coat as he pulled her closer, resting his head on top of hers, his own tears dripping into her tangled hair. AfterWar!Fic, HGRW, with suggested listening.


**Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again**

**A Harry Potter Story after the war**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters. I own the plot and the song suggestion. Not the song though. ;)**

**Suggested Listening (the inspiration)- Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again, from Phantom of the Opera**

**(ignore the "father" part in the first verse)**

The snow had stopped momentarily. The cemetery was blanketed with white, masking it's usual grim atmosphere. The dim sunlight reflected off of it, shimmering along the stone walls surrounding the elaborate tombstones. It was eerily silent and still, the wind coming in short bursts, paling in comparison to it's usual winter vigilance. Her steps echoed off the stones, breaking the cold silence, the snow crunching beneath her feet. She gazed at the weathered stone crosses, flat grave markers with withered flowers surrounding the dull, water-stained plaques, and large stone gargoyles leering at her from every corner. She wove her way along the snow-covered path between the stones, stopping to glance at a tombstone or marvel at the large gargoyles.

She turned another corner and stopped cold; she had reached her destination. The huge square tombstone in the very center of the graveyard. She slowly began approaching it, drawing in deep breaths as the wind gusted angrily against her face. She pulled her hat down over her ears and tightened her scarf.

The snow was blinding her, the wind making her eyes water. She wiped her eyes and closed them tightly. She raised a hand and slowly began to move again. She felt her foot hit the stone base of the tombstone and she stepped onto it. She took a shaky breath and continued. Her hand touched cold marble. She leaned against it, the cool, smooth stone reflecting her pale face, cheeks rosy from the cold. She ran her hand blindly across the plaque, her fingers tracing the gold lettering lovingly. The tears began to slip from her eyes, pouring down her face and falling onto the marble, making tear streaks much like the ones now covering her face. She slid down against the stone and collapsed into the snow. It began to soak into her jeans, numbing her legs and making her tremble harder. She didn't notice.

She heard more snow crunching, approaching her; someone was coming. She looked down and quickly wiped the tears from her face, breathing deeply to will herself to stop shaking.

"Mione..."

She let out a strangled sob and scrambled to her feet, running into his embrace. She sobbed into his coat as he pulled her closer, resting his head on top of hers, his own tears dripping into her tangled hair.

Hermione slowly regained some form of composure and stopped shaking, drawing in short, shaky breaths of ice cold air, burning her throat. Keeping her arms wrapped around him, they slowly walked closer to the stone. Hermione pulled a red rose from her pocket and knelt in the snow, placing it down gently, the ruby red piercing the white surrounding it.

"Diffindo" she whispered, pointing her wand at the rose. The snow around it melted away, leaving the rose shimmering with the droplets of cold water. The snow had begun to fall again, thick flakes raining down upon them, covering their tracks. The snow piled around the rose, but didn't touch the rose itself. Ron smiled to himself and put his wand back in his pocket, satisfied at his own effect. The deep red was reflecting off the wall of snow around it, a pool of red in the middle of a sea of white. It illuminated the plaque, breaking the monotonous surroundings.

They turned away, and walked slowly towards the wrought iron gates looming in the distance. Ron flushed, then grabbed Hermione's hand and smiled sadly at her. She gave him a similar look and they continued down the path. They turned a corner and Ron jerked Hermione's hand, pulling her behind a gargoyle. A familiar blonde head was bowed in front of a tombstone, a concrete angel perched atop it, it's hands raised palm up towards heaven. He was whispering, his lips moving silently, quickly. He stopped, and looked up at the angel. A few withered flowers were still there, in the angel's hands, caught on the rough stone. He brushed them away and replaced them with a white rose in each hand. A tear slipped silently down Draco's cheek as he backed away. Turning towards Hermione and Ron's hiding place, he started down the path they had been on. They watched, breathless, as he approached the huge tombstone.

A look of pain passed across his face, replaced quickly by anger. He glared at the tombstone and looked as if he were about to kick it. He sighed deeply and the anger melted away. Another tear ran down his face, followed by another, until uncontrollable sadness had overtaken his features. He struggled to gain control of himself and pulled another white rose out of his pocket. Smoothing the petals, he bent forward and saw their handiwork. Smiling at the magic preventing the roses from being buried, he placed his rose next to Hermione's and backed away, taking in the sight. He turned around and saw them; in awe, they had wandered out from behind the gargoyle and onto the path to get a better look. He quickly became very interested in his shoes, avoiding their gaze.

Hermione went to him and wrapped her arms around him, starling him. He looked up quickly and flushed as she hugged him. He awkwardly shuffled around a bit, and then rolled his eyes and embraced her tightly. She felt more tears coming so she stepped back and grabbed his hand. Ron took her other hand and they walked away together, not one thought of past rivalry, or what awaited them in the world, crossing their minds.

As the sky darkened, the magical light from the roses illuminated the engraved letters on the plaque, casting a single name onto the snow.

Harry Potter.

**EL FIN**

GASP! I HAVE REVIEWS! sniff I'd like to thank... sniff... the academy...

Rebell: OMfreakingG! I love it! IT'S SO COOL! I think it's my favorite work of yours, soo sweet and soo descriptive! Ooh, and putting in Draco was awesome too! so sad and sweet... sniffs

_Thank you!!! I'm glad you like it. I wrote the rough draft in the middle of math class lol! Whee! I'm really glad you like it because I wasn't sure if it was too... mushy. But I think it's the right amount of mushy. _

Gi Xian: aw, it was very cute, i loved it.

_Thanks!!_

DMFCRockerettExFaithiExBabY: This is such a sweet story...ohmigosh, I love it! Favorites list! Faith

_Wow, thanks!!_

Won-Won is gwoss gwoss: Naww! Hermy does really care! And Dracie has a heart! Naw!! snif snif.

_Haha, thanks! _

_Thanks so much to Rebell, Gi Xian, DMFCRockeretteExFaithiExBaby, and Won-Won is gwoss gwoss for commenting! _

_Charlotte_


End file.
